Certain products intended for the consumer market have a color attribute that is important as a selection factor for consumer purchase. For example, cosmetic products, such as skin care products, eye care products, lip care products, and nail products are frequently selected for purchase by consumers based at least in part on their color. For certain other products, such as many paints, stains, and/or colorants of various types, color is among the primary considerations of a purchaser or user. Thus, it may be important for a consumer to see the actual color of the product in its container, rather than merely to see a “representative sample” of that color, for example, on a label.
However, some colored products are sensitive to one or more wavelengths of light, for example, ultraviolet (“UV”) light. The products may bleach, polymerize, oxidize, or otherwise be deleteriously affected by significant exposure to such wavelengths. Still other products are specifically designed to be “activated” or “cured” by a particular type or wavelength of light, e.g. one or more wavelengths of UV light. For example, certain products are designed to gel or polymerize upon exposure to UV light, or certain LEDs.
The invention disclosed herein provides improved packaging for protecting light-sensitive or light-curable products, particularly cosmetic products, from potentially damaging effects of environmental light exposure that, e.g. may occur during storage or while being merchandised, while allowing the color or colors of the product to be readily visible to consumers prior to purchase.